


Jealous

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus is jealous and Kankri just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

He was angry.

He  _hated_  being angry. He hated his chest being tight, he hated the small shake in his limbs. Hated it, viciously, completely.

His hands balled into fists and he ground too-sharp teeth together. He breathed deeply, trying to erase the images from his mind. How the little red-sweatered Kankri would look at her. You could practically see the plea in eyes that shouldn’t be able to convey emotion anymore. 

His breathing quickened a pace.

He could practically taste it on the air; how he felt, what he wished and he couldn’t _STAND_  it and-

He didn’t even realize his fist had slammed the wall until he felt the pop in his knuckles and hissed under his breath.

"…Cronus?", was the worried sound from a room away. Soft footsteps (he was always aloof, and light on his feet) and Kankri stood in the doorway, balancing on the balls of his feet as though ready to run… or fight.

"Cronus, what did you do?"

"…."

"Come now, where’d your humor mysteriously vanish to?", was the sigh, "I-I mean, assuming my rather personal inquiry doesn’t offe-"

"Why do ya look at her that way?"

"I… beg your pardon?"

Kankri stood his ground as Cronus towered over him a moment, before a cool-to-the-touch face was buried into the crook of a sweatered neck. He blinked, placing his hands against the seadweller’s chest. 

"Cronus…"

"I want ya to look at  _me_  like that.”

Kankri tilted his head, his lips in a firm line when arms went around his waist.

"Oh?"

A nod, and a chilly kiss that was nuzzled past the neck of the red top, “Yeah. Wvhat do I gotta do, huh?”

Kankri chuckled softly, relaxing and letting petite fingers muss dark hair. His palms were still cool from where they had been against Cronus’ chest.

"Nothing.", he cooed, "I look at you like that all the time."

"Huh?"

"I hope I’m not overstepping boundaries with this; but I watch you just as much; maybe more, than I watch her."

"Hm."

Kankri frowned. Short responses like that were never a good sign with Cronus. Those slim hands rested now against the seadweller’s back, and he raised his eyebrows when he felt the twitch of a spinal fin.

"Oho…"

"Eh?"

"Pardon my personal inquiries… But are you  _jealous_?”

Silence.

"How… sweet. You’re jealous.", teased the mutantblood with a sly laugh, "How very cute of you Cronus-OH!"

With a hiss, the seadweller had him pinned against the doorframe.

"Yeah Kan, I AM jealous.", growled out Cronus, "Very goddamn jealous."

Kankri swallowed thickly. Part of him was screaming at him to control this odd situation, to tag triggers and push Cronus away while lecturing him but… That other side of him, the parts of his mind that made appearances only in private like this, flickered over a single thought.

"…You.. You desire  _me_  so much that you become jealous over me?”, breathed Kankri softly, as though shocked.

"…You’vve got no idea."

And then Kankri wilted under a rough kiss, digging his nails into a white shirt and shamefully whining once before breaking the contact.

"Cronus!", he barked before choking on air.

"Lemme show ya just how jealous I get…"

Kankri thanked the powers that be that the front door was locked.


End file.
